


Hot For Teacher

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is back at Lannister Prep for her senior year. When a new teacher arrives, he changes her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In truth, Sansa didn't want to go back to Lannister Prep, not since her and Joff had broken up over the summer.  _Things are going to be hell._ Sansa bitterly thought. Robb had graduated last year so she was stuck with Arya. She was thankful that Arya had no classes with her. "You ready?" She heard Arya yelling from the living room. Sansa quickly grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and headed to the car with Arya. When they got into the car Arya turned her stereo on full blast. Sansa didn't mind much since she didn't particularly enjoy speaking with Arya nowadays. 

Sansa pulled into a parking space in front of the school and stepped out of her car. Arya got out of the car and walked away without saying anything. Sansa was walking through the halls and saw Joffrey she quickly turned around and went the opposite way. She was still terrified from when he and his friends beat her. She had gotten through her first two classes without any drama. 

Sansa walked into her English class and saw the new teacher.  _He's huge._ Sansa was taken back by his size, she had always been a tall girl but he was at least a foot taller than her. The most horrific part was the burns covering half of his face. Sansa noticed him staring at her and she quickly looked away and took a seat next to a girl with silver hair. "You new?" Sansa asked sweetly. She had never seen the girl here before and she knew everyone from Lannister Prep.

"Yeah." She said nervously. Sansa wanted to make her feel welcomed.  _I need a new best friend since Jeyne is in homeschooling and Marg is dating Joff._

"I'm Sansa." Sansa stuck out her hand and the girl shook it.

"Dany." She smiled at Sansa. "Would it be terrible if I asked you show me around the school? I've been lost all morning and whenever I ask someone for help I usually get ignored."

"No problem. We have lunch after this. You can eat at my table." Sansa's smile turned into a frown when she saw Joffrey walk into the room. She had hoped they had no classes together. Behind him was Meryn Trant and Boros Blount following him around like he was their leader.

"Ew is the new teacher my mother hired. What's your name?" Joffrey asked.

"What a dick." Dany said. Sansa couldn't agree more.

"Mr. Clegane." The man said growling.

Joffrey then sat behind Sansa with Meryn and Boros beside him. "Hey slut." He whispered in her ear. "You're lucky you are back in this school. It's too good for you. I don't even know why my mom even let you back in here. You're stupid. A stupid little girl."  

Other student had sat down in their seats none paid any attention to them, only Mr. Clegane had been staring and Dany. She saw her teacher start to walk over towards her and Joffrey. He then slammed his hand on his desk. "Sit somewhere else." He quietly rasped.

Joffrey looked taken back. Most didn't dare to even say anything to the headmaster's son, let alone tell him to do something. "I'm skipping. I don't even want to be here." Joffrey walked out with Meryn and Boros following him. Mr. Clegane went back to the front of the class and started teaching. Sansa was glad Dany didn't ask anything about what happened.

Sansa then saw Gendry, Arya's boyfriend walk in late. "You're late." Mr. Clegane told him and half of the class laughed.

"Sorry." Gendry sat a few seats away from Sansa. 

Mr. Clegane handed out a handout. When Sansa finished she went to his desk and handed it to him, "Thanks." Sansa whispered to him before turning around to sit back down. Dany had finished before her so she was sitting down playing with her nails. "So." Sansa whispered to Dany. "Do you have a boyfriend?" 

Dany smiled, "Yes. His name is Drogo. He's in college." 

"Ooh a college boy." Sansa winked. Gendry stood up and ruffled Sansa's hair before he returned his paper. Sansa smacked him playfully when he returned to his seat. 

"Who's that?" Dany asked.

"Oh him. That's just my sisters boyfriend. They're so perfect for each other." Sansa was happy that Arya had found love. The bell rang. "Why don't you go sit with him and I'll meet up with you in just a moment." 

"Okay." Dany smiled at him.

Gendry walked towards Sansa. "Gendry, this is Dany. Dany, this is Gendry. Will you show her to the cafeteria and I'll be there in a moment." Sansa smiled at them as they walked away. Sansa waited until everyone in the class left as she walked up to Mr. Clegane's desk.

"Do you need something?" He asked.

"I wanted to thank you again. But I'd advise you to just ignore him next time unless you want to get fired. His family kinda owns this place." He laughed.

"I'm not too worried about getting fired." He stared at her which made her nervous. "What's your name again?"

"Sansa Stark."

"Stark? Your father is Ned Stark." Most people knew who Ned Stark was. He was one of the most powerful men in the state besides the Lannisters. Sansa nodded. "Well you best run off to your friends before they wonder where you are." 

"See you tomorrow." Sansa waved at him before leaving to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa was going to her last class for the day, which was being a teachers aid. She went to the library to find out with class she'd be helping out in. She went to the list that was posted on the door.  _Mr. Clegane's class..._ She silently pouted.  _That interaction had been to strange._ She headed towards the English room and entered before the class had got in. He was sitting on his desk reviewing papers. "Back again, huh?" He smirked at her.

"I'm the TA." Sansa said. "So if you need help I'm here." Sansa said as some students walked in. She then saw Arya walk in. Sansa grunted. "Dammit my sister is in here." Mr. Clegane didn't say anything in response. 

"San, I love our new friend. She's not stupid like Jeyne." Arya said walking up to Sansa. Sansa knew Arya was just trying to annoy her with being friends with her new friend. 

"No, we can't have the same friends. It's too weird. Please just continue acting like yourself so she hates you." 

"Oh I don't know if that is what will happen, I mean she doesn't seem like the stuck up bitches you're used to hanging around with." Sansa stuck out her tongue. "Is this who they replaced Mr. Selmy with? What happened to your face?" Sansa's jaw dropped.

"It's not a story for you." He looked up at Arya and Sansa.

"Excuse my sister, she is so rude."

"Why because I'm not going to pretend like I don't see something when I do." Arya got a text message. "Sorry Mr.-" She looked at the name on his desk. "My parents are picking me up. They're doing this family thing and I have to go." 

"That's a terrible lie." Sansa said. "You can't let her skip on the first day." She told Mr. Clegane.

"It's not a lie, maybe our parents just hate you." Arya smirked. 

"I'll tell." Sansa said crossing her arms. "An education is important. You are not going to waste our parents money and skip. This school cost them a lot to send you here and you aren't going to screw it up by going off an doing illegal activities with your stupid friends." Arya started laughing at Sansa and sat in the back of the class. "She is so annoying." Mr. Clegane chuckled silently. "So what should I do?" Sansa asked.

"You can just do homework from other classes or something until there is something for you to do." Sansa nodded and sat in the desk closest to his. She didn't have much homework since it was just the first day of school but the little amount she did have she worked on while he taught the class. Sansa had finished all of her work by the time the bell rang. 

"Gendry is giving me a ride home so I don't need you to drive me." Arya said before leaving. 

Sansa had to stay and help Mr. Clegane clean and finish grading paperwork as part of being a TA, which all students had to do once in their high school career. Sansa put it off till her senior year. "You can go home if you want." He said when every student had left.

"I don't mind helping. It's kind of required." Sansa said. "Plus I don't have anywhere to be." Sansa grabbed the broom from the corner and began sweeping. "So why did you start working here?" Sansa asked trying to make conversation. 

"Needed to do something with my degree. The money isn't bad either. But I hear the boss' son is kind of a dick." He smirked at her. Sansa didn't find the somewhat of a joke funny. She hated Joffrey with all of her being. She wished he would disappear from her life.

"The boss isn't great either. She's sort of a, you know?" Sansa didn't want to cuss. She didn't want to be disrespectful and call Cersei Lannister a bitch.

"A cunt? Yeah I know." Sansa was surprised to hear a teacher use such language.

"Not the exact word I would have used but yeah that too." The rest of the time she was cleaning nothing else was said. "I can help grade or something now." Sansa said. Mr. Clegane handed her a stack of papers and an answer sheet, which she really didn't need since she knew all the answers anyways. Sansa had gotten through a few papers already. "These people sure are dumb." 

Mr. Clegane laughed loudly, "Yeah it's already my first day and I'm hating having to deal with all of these shit heads." Sansa couldn't blame him most of the students here were either obnoxious rich kids or scholarship kids.

"It doesn't get much better." Sansa smiled back. She got to Arya's paper to find she didn't even answer the questions but just drew a picture of a sword. "She doesn't even try. If she applied herself she'd be really smart. She has tutors and is in the best school in the state and she doesn't even care she'd rather be off with her friends."

"Like being a normal teenager?"

"You're a teacher. You're supposed to agree with me." He didn't say anything in response. "I'm done." Sansa said handing back the papers. 

"Thanks." He grumbled. "You should probably go now." He muttered. Sansa wondered why he had a sudden change in attitude. She wondered if she said anything to offend him.

"Bye." She grabbed her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a great rest of the day." Sansa never forgot her courtesies. 

"You too." He mumbled. Sansa exited the room going to her car. Sansa wondered if she was too friendly with him, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Sansa drove back to her house and awaited the next day. She didn't understand why she was actually excited about going to school.  


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa's first two classes went by slow and uneventful. When she arrived to her English class she saw Joffrey and his friends sitting in the back of the class. Sansa then saw Dany and Gendry and decided to sit in front of them.  _Mr. Clegane isn't in class yet..._  Sansa looked behind her towards Dany and Gendry."My parents are throwing a back to school gathering thing. It's a huge event like every student and teacher comes and I'd love it if you could come." Sansa told Dany. Sansa already knew Gendry would be there as Arya's date. "It's this Saturday."

"Sure." Dany said smiling. "Can't wait." 

"You can bring your boyfriend as well." 

"Oh. We're sort of on a break." Dany said looking down. Sansa could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Well then you can be my date." Sansa said as Mr. Clegane walked into the class. Sansa noticed almost everyone stopped talking.  _They're afraid of him..._ "Keep Arya in check." Sansa whispered to Gendry. "It's going to be an elegant event and I don't want her ruining it." 

"You two need to learn to get along." Gendry whispered back before Sansa turned around. 

"You need to read Romeo & Juliet by the end of next week and have a report done on it." Mr. Clegane told the class while handing out the book and the report outline. Sansa felt giddy. It was her favorite story, she had read it at least a dozen times already. Sansa could hear Joffrey complaining behind her. She was trying her best to tone him out.  _I hate him._ Joffrey had treated her like his play toy and Sansa couldn't help but feel emotionally scarred from what he did to her. "You can begin reading now." Mr. Clegane's voice took her out of thought. 

Sansa got through English quickly. She walked with Dany to lunch while Gendry went to find Arya. "So what happened with your boyfriend?" Sansa didn't want to pry but she couldn't help herself."

"He couldn't keep it in his pants." Sansa felt sorry for her friend. She remembered how hurt she was when she heard that Joff had cheated on her, although now she couldn't care less what Joffrey did with other girls during their relationship. 

"That sucks like a lot." Sansa said sitting down at a table. 

"I'm fine. It wasn't going that great anyways."  Dany changed the subject. "Did you see Mr. Clegane staring at you?" 

"He was? Why?" 

"Yeah totally. I kept seeing him look up at you." 

"Well I am his assistant this year so maybe that's why." Sansa knew that Dany thought he was checking her out and Sansa didn't want any rumors to spread around. "Who's class are you helping out?"

"Oh the short man, Mr. Lannister." 

"Oh, Tyrion. He's cool and super nice. I wish I had his class this year, but alas I'm stuck with Mr. Baelish for math." 

"You know him well?"

"I know most of the teachers here on a personal level. Like Tyrion is Joff's uncle and he was always nice to me when the rest of his family treated me bad and Mr. Baelish is my mom's best friend." Mr. Baelish always gave Sansa the creeps. Everything he did seemed to be strange, whether he touched her knee or hugged her for too long or insisted she called him Petyr instead of Mr. Baelish. 

Sansa and Dany made small talk the rest of lunch and then went their separate ways once the bell rang. After her next two classes past she was thankful it was almost time to go home. She walked into Mr. Clegane's class and noticed most of the students had already gotten there, aside from Arya. She walked to Mr. Clegane's desk, "I think my sister might I have skipped."

"Looks like it. You can work on your homework again or read or something." He said keeping his eyes focused on his computer screen. Sansa sat down in the desk closest to his and began doing her math homework. As the class ended Sansa put away her things and began sweeping the floors after she was done with that she went to Mr. Clegane." 

"Anything else I can do?" He handed her a stack of papers to grade. "So are you coming to the party on Saturday at my house?" Sansa asked trying to make conversation. 

"It's sort of required." He sounded bitter when he talked

"It'll be fun." Sansa said trying to make him excited about going.

"Yeah because small talk with a bunch of students parents is always tons of fun." 

"Not if you act like that." Sansa whispered. She then saw him staring into her eyes. Sansa nervously bit her lip. "I'm sorry that was so rude." 

"Don't apologize for saying something, that's stupid." 

"No, it's polite. I don't want to be rude. That's not how I was raised, so yes I am sorry for being mean."

He started laughing, "You know what you are? A little bird. Just repeating everything she was taught." Sansa rolled her eyes and started grading the papers. "Tell me, little bird, why is it that you are so excited for a party when it's just a bunch of rich people acting like they're better than everyone else?"

Sansa felt herself blush at him calling her little bird. "It's not just that. It's really fun."

"Sure it is." 

"I'll personally make sure you are having a good time." Sansa realized how that probably sounded.

"I might have to take you up on that." He smirked at her. Sansa felt butterflies in her stomach.  _Is he flirting with me?_ She decided he wasn't.  _He's just being friendly._

"You may have to make sure I'm having a good time as well. My parents decided to invite the Lannister family." Sansa was hurt when she found out that they had invited Joffrey, although he technically isn't a Lannister, and the rest of his family.

"Are they that bad to you?" Sansa wasn't expecting him to actually be concerned with her problems.

"Uh- no. I mean it's complicated. It's a long boring story that I shouldn't be sharing." Sansa knew if something had gotten back to Joff, he'd make her pay. Mr. Clegane didn't say anything else about it. "I'm done." Sansa said as she finished the last paper.

"Alright, little bird. I'll see you soon." Sansa had a strange urge to stay but she decided against it and left.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week went by slow. She couldn't help but notice that Mr. Clegane seemed a bit more distant after the day he started calling her little bird.  _I need to put the thoughts of school behind me._ Sansa thought as she sat while the makeup artist finished her makeup. Cat had insisted that Sansa look her absolute best tonight. Sansa could hear part guests arriving as she put on her blue sweetheart styled dress that brought out the color in her eyes. She slipped on her blue pumps and went downstairs. Petyr Baelish walked up to her. "Sweetling, you look stunning tonight." 

"Thank you." Sansa smiled trying to hide her disgust. She saw Jon, Robb, and Theon talking to Dany. "Excuse me." She said walking towards them. Dany was wearing a beautiful white dress. "You look really pretty." Sansa said as she walked up to them.

"As do you. I was just introducing myself to your brothers." Her eyes lingered on Jon which made Sansa smile. 

"You look hot, San." Theon remarked at her which made Robb roll his eyes. 

"Ew." Sansa said walking away. Sansa saw Joffrey and his parents talking among each other. She decided to try and avoid them at all cost. She looked around to see if she could see Mr. Clegane but he was no where to be found.

It was getting slightly late and Sansa needed a break. She had seen Mr. Clegane once but never got to talk to him. Sansa walked up to her room to sit down for a moment in the quiet. When she walked in she saw Mr. Clegane sitting on her pink recliner. "Sorry, I needed to get out of there. This happened to be the first room I walked into." 

"It's fine." Sansa said sitting at the edge of her bed. "I needed a break as well." 

"I should leave." He said standing up. Sansa quickly stood as well.

"No. You don't have to." Sansa felt a connection to him and she wanted to shake it off but she couldn't. He walked closer to her, just a few inches away from her face, she could smell alcohol on his breath. "Mr. Clegane." 

"Don't call me that." 

"What should I call you?" Sansa knew this was highly inappropriate but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Sandor." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair looking at her lips. She wondered if he was going to kiss her.

"Sandor." She repeated after him.

"Fuck." He said walking away from her pacing the room. "This is too fucking much." 

"What is?" 

"You." He said. "You are so- fuck."  Sansa didn't know what to say. "I can't fucking do this. Why the fuck did you have to be in my class?" Sansa felt overwhelmed with emotions that made her want to cry. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. 

"Don't apologize." He said sitting back down in the recliner. "You should go back down so you're not missed." 

"I don't want to. I want to stay up here." He stood up.

"Then I'll leave." He said about to walk out the door.

"I don't want you to leave either." He stopped before he could open the door and walked towards her once again. His lips crashed into hers. He lifted her up and  set her on the bed and got on top of her. Sansa kissed him back. She felt him then reach underneath her dress but she stopped him. "I can't. Not now." Sansa felt nervous, whenever she denied Joffrey it just made him more eager for her. 

He got off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. Sansa sat up and scooted towards him. "I've never done that before." Sansa said shyly.

"What? Kissed someone?"

"No. Of course I have. It was just-" Sansa was trying to think of the right word to describe what she was feeling. "Passionate." Sandor kissed her again, this time it was soft and sweet. Sansa then heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Sansa asked loudly motioning for Sandor to go into her bathroom. He walked softly in there and closed the door. 

"It's Petyr, darling. Would you mind opening the door?" Sansa looked in her mirror and quickly fixed her hair and opened the door. "What are you doing up here, sweet child?" He grabbed her hand. "It's not nearly as fun without you." Sansa could see he was staring at her breasts.  _He's undressing me with his eyes._

"I'll be down in one moment. I just came up here to fix my makeup." Sansa felt extremely uncomfortable. Sansa then felt his lips press against hers. She quickly pushed him back. "I think you should leave or I'll tell my father." 

He grabbed her arm and Sansa pulled away. "Sweet child, don't take my behavior for something more than it is. I was just trying to be friendly is all." Sansa didn't say anything in response so he left. Sansa locked the door behind him and opened the bathroom door.

"What the fuck was that?" Sansa shrugged. Petyr Baelish was much older than Sandor, probably by ten years. "Has he done that before?" 

"No." Sansa felt a tear coming down her cheek. "He's just being friendly, he's my moms best friend." 

"You should tell your parents." Sansa shook her head. "I think I'm going to quit."

"No, don't quit because of me. Please. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, I'd feel terribly guilty." 

"What am I supposed to do? Be with you everyday and pretend like I don't give a shit about you. Act like I don't want to bend you over my desk and fuck you." Sansa's jaw dropped. She didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just think on this. I just got out of a relationship and I-" Sansa didn't want to admit that she was scared of everything that might happen. Whether it's her parents finding out or even worse Joffrey. Sansa couldn't imagine what he would do to her if he found she was with another guy.  _He'd make my life a living hell._

"You're still hung up on him or something?" She could hear a slight anger in his voice. 

"That's not it at all. If he found out I was with you, he'd use it to hurt me and my family."

"I don't think you should tell anyone about us." Sandor said seriously.

"I wasn't planning on it. I'm just scared." Sansa whispered. "I think you should leave." Sandor stared down at her for a few moments before leaving. Sansa took off her dress and changed into pajamas and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa walked into her English class on Monday morning feeling nervous. Sansa kept replaying that night in her head.  _He kissed me._ She wondered if he regretted doing it.  _Mr. Baelish had to knock and ruin everything._ Sansa saw him sitting at his desk, he looked up at her for a moment and then looked back at his computer. Sansa ignored Joffrey as she walked past him and sat next to Dany. Gendry wasn't in class, she assumed he skipped. "Don't be mad." Dany smiled and turned towards Sansa. "But I may or may not have hooked up with Jon the other night." 

Sansa squealed, she saw Sandor look up at her. "Is he going to bring you on a date?" 

"I don't know. I didn't even get his number. We didn't really get to that stuff but it was amazing." 

Sansa brought out her phone and scrolled through her contacts till she reached Jon's name and scribbled down his number on a piece of paper and gave it to Dany. "You tell him I gave it to you." 

"What if it was just a one night stand to him? He may not even want to talk to me again."

"Jon isn't like that. He's sensitive and stuff. Total boyfriend material." 

"I hope so. Where'd you go? I didn't see you much."  _Crap._ Sansa knew she sucked at lying and she wanted to tell her friend about her night but she knew she couldn't.

"Oh I wasn't feeling well so I went to sleep." Sandor started teaching about prepositions in a sentence, Sansa wasn't paying much attention since she wasn't ever good at English anyways. The class finally ended and Sansa left without saying anything to Sandor. 

* * *

 Sansa was walked into her last class late. She realized Sandor had already started teaching. She quietly walked in and sat at her usual desk, she heard Arya making an  _oooo_ sound. Sandor continued teaching until the bell rang. Arya walked up to Sansa. "I need your car keys. Me and Gendry are going to the beach tonight so I also need you to make something up to mom and dad." 

"No. No way. You don't even have your license." Sansa then saw Gendry walk in. Sandor was sitting awkwardly at his desk. "Why can't you take your truck?"

"It's in the shop." Gendry said kissing Arya. Sansa made a gagging noise. 

"Fine. If anything happens to my car I will tell mom everything I know about you. There better not be one scratch on it." Sansa took out her keys from her bag. "Gendry you drive. Don't you dare let Arya behind the wheel."

"Bye! Love you sis!" Arya said dragging Gendry out of the room. He mumbled thanks.

Sansa and Sandor sat in an awkward silence for a moment. "Are we going to talk about what happened?" Sansa asked.

"Wasn't planning on it." He mumbled. 

"We need to." Sansa waited for Sandor to respond but he said nothing. "Okay then." Sansa grabbed her bag and headed for the door to leave.

"Wait."  Sansa turned around. He wrote something down on a paper. "If you want to talk, come here." He walked up and handed her the paper. Written down was an address. "There's eyes and ears here, little bird. Best not do any talking here." Sansa nodded. "Go on now little bird. I'll be there within an hour. I'd drive you but-" 

"I get it." Sansa smiled and walked out of the classroom. Sansa noticed the address wasn't far from the school. A twenty minute walk at the most. While Sansa walked she realized how stupid she was being. She could ruin his life forever. Sansa wanted to turn around and go back to her house but she needed to settle everything. 

Sansa finally arrived at his house. It was a simple two story home painted yellow. Sansa walked up to the door and knew he wouldn't be home for at least half an hour. Sansa looked under his mat for a key and didn't find anything. She then saw a potted plant and looked under the pot and saw a key. She took the key and unlocked the door and put the key back in its place. She wondered if he'd be mad that she went into his house without her but she really didn't care. She walked into his home to find that it was decorated with simply. His living room was set up with modern furniture. Sansa sat on his couch, realizing how bored she was. She turned on his huge TV and turned on Netflix. She went to his recently watched and saw nothing that interested her.  _Just action movies._ Sansa searched for Pretty Little Liars and pressed play. 

After about twenty minutes she heard him walk in. "Hey." She said sweetly pressing pause on the show.

"Decided to make yourself at home, I see." Sansa smiled innocently. 

"Well you took  _forever._ Plus I stumbled across your key, what was I supposed to do? Wait in the hot sun?" Sandor laughed at her. "You really need to find a better hiding spot for your key. It took me like two seconds to find it."

"Whatever you say, little bird." He sat next to her. "We need to talk." Sansa nodded slowly suddenly feeling nervous. "I want this. I don't really give a fuck what happens to me. I'm not afraid of any of those golden haired shits but this-" He motion between them. "can ruin your life."  _He's worried about me?_ Sansa assumed he'd worry about his own reputation. 

"I was thinking more about what might happen to you." Sansa admitted shyly.

"How old are you?" He asked curiously. 

"I turned eighteen last month. You?" 

"At least you're legal. I'm twenty-eight." Sansa thought he was older than he was but was glad he wasn't much older than her. 

"But you can still get in trouble, can't you? For being with me."

"Just get fired, nothing that actually matters. Tell me, what do you want?" 

Sansa sighed, "I don't know. I mean I do know." Sansa couldn't deny her feelings. "But it's just so darn confusing. I want you but what if someone finds out?" 

"Fuck everyone else. Who gives a shit." Sansa giggled. She liked that he didn't care what anyone thought of him. Joffrey had been the opposite, he cared about his appearance. "I'm going to go change." He said leaving her alone. Sansa imagine the suit he wore all day wasn't comfortable. He came back a few moments later in jeans and tight grey shit. Sansa could finally see the true shape to his body. She saw the muscles of his arms stretching the short sleeves of his shirt. He had a huge frame, although she knew that before. "See something you like?" He smirked at her. Sansa blushed and looked at the floor.

Sansa then heard her phone ringing. She looked at the caller idea and saw it said  _Mom._ "It's my mom."

She answered,  ** _"Hey mom."_**

_**"Sansa, where are you and Arya?"** _

Sansa then remembered that she had to make up a lie for Arya.  ** _"We're at Dany's house."_**

_**"Who?"**  _

**_"Dany the girl with the silver hair. Arya is spending the night."_ **

_**"But you aren't? I thought she was more your friend than Arya's."**  _Sansa was panicking. Her mom sounded suspicious. 

 ** _"Yeah I am too."_  **Sansa cursed herself. She had no where to go for the night. She didn't even have a car to sleep in. 

 _ **"How about clothes and a tooth brush?"**  _Her mom was being persistent.  

**_"Yeah I'll be there to pick it up soon."_  **

**_"Okay see you then!"_** Cat then hung up the phone. Sansa put the phone down and groaned. 

Sansa quickly texted Arya and Dany the lie she had told. "Is everything okay?" She heard Sandor ask.

"It will be. Just Arya had me lie for her and yeah now I have to go walk and pick up some clothes for both me and Arya and find a place to sleep tonight." Sansa sighed sinking deeper into the couch. 

"You can sleep here if you want." Sansa felt her stomach turning. "I have a guest bedroom." 

"Thanks. I need to go get my stuff. I'll be back in like an hour or two." Sansa's house wasn't far from here but it'd take her a while to walk. 

"You can take my car if you want." He walked towards her and handed her his keys. "So you don't have to walk." Sansa was relived since she was wearing her heels. 

Sansa took the keys. "I'll be back sooner than. Thank you." Sansa stood up and kissed him lightly on his cheek. She felt his stiffen. Sansa walked out of the house and got into his car. She noticed how nice it was, far nicer than hers although hers was still better than most. He drove a black Mercedes and she drove a pink Porsche. She put the car into drive and noticed his car was much more powerful than hers. 

She was glad to not see her mom when she entered her home. She went to her room and packed a pair of sweats and a tank top to sleep in. A yellow sundress for tomorrow and a pair of white heels and a white headband. She grabbed a red lace bra with matching panties. She also grabbed her and Arya's toothbrush. She went to her makeup and just grabbed her essentials. Lastly, she went to Arya's room and packed clothes without caring about matching or anything. 

Her mom stopped her on the way to leaving. "Who's car is that?"

"Oh it's Dany's. My car was blocked in by her parents so she let me borrow hers." She could tell her mother accepted her answer. 

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay up too late it is a school night. Good night, love you!" 

"Bye mom. Love you too." Sansa said as she walked out of the door. She quickly put her bag in the passenger seat and then drove off to Sandor's house. 

Sansa grabbed her things and knocked on the door. He opened it and took the big duffle bag from her. "Why the hell did you bring so much stuff?" He set it down on the ground. She handed him back his keys and he shoved them in his pocket. 

"I didn't." Sansa said walking in. Sandor closed the door behind her. "It's not that much. Just a few essential items. Do you have a hanger? I don't want my dress to get wrinkled." 

"Yeah." Sandor grabbed the duffle bag and started walking upstairs. Sansa followed behind him. They made it to a room that had nothing but a bed and a closet. "This is the guest room. Let me go get you a hanger." He put the bag on the bed and walked out of the room. Sansa opened it and started laying her items on the bed until the bag was empty except for Arya's items. Sandor came back with a couple of hangers. "Here." She noticed his eyes went to her bra and underwear which made her giggle.

"Never seen a bra before?" She mocked him. 

"Whatever. You hungry?" He asked. "I can order something." 

"That sounds great! I'm good with anything." Sansa said. "Can you please get out I'm going to change out of my clothes?" Sandor nodded and walked out. She quickly changed into her sweats and tank top. She then headed downstairs and heard Sandor ordering food. She sat on the couch as Sandor hung up the phone. 

Sandor stared at her for a moment and then walked across the room to sit next to her. "So what is that you were watching?" She noticed Pretty Little Liars was still on the TV. 

"Oh." Sansa giggled. "I was watching Pretty Little Liars. You've seen it, right?" He shook his head no. "How? It's like the best show ever. It's about this girl who was murdered, her name is Alison, and her four friends, they were kind of mean to everyone. So when she was murdered they started getting texts from this person called A, and A starts messing with them and literally knows everything about them. Stuff only Ali knew. It's pretty intense." 

"Sounds stupid."

"It's not." Sansa said with confidence. She then saw Sandor's eyes wander towards her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra and she knew her nipples were slightly visible through the thin fabric. Sansa smiled and feeling more daring than usual she went and sat on his lap and began kissing him. He then laid her down on the couch and got on top of her and kissed her harder. She felt his hands wandering up to her breasts. He grabbed them through the fabric and then his hand went under her shirt. Suddenly Sansa heard a knock on the door. Sandor quickly stood up and cussed and grab his wallet. He opened the door and handed the man a bill and slammed the door after grabbing the food. 

Sandor went to the kitchen and Sansa stood up and quickly follow him. He set the food on the table and faced towards her. Sansa didn't know what to say so she hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace. "Ready to eat?" He asked. 

Sansa nodded and together they ate the Chinese food. Before Sansa knew it they had been talking for hours. About useless things, things they liked, things they didn't like. Sansa told him about her dreams of being a singer after high school. She told him how her parents thought it was terrible idea but Sandor told her to not listen to them and do what she wants. Sansa was surprised how sweet he was to her. Although he didn't give her as many compliments as Joffrey had, he treated her with respect. 

Sansa looked at the clock and noticed it was already midnight. "I need to go to bed." Sansa said yawning. 

"Me too." Sandor grabbed the plates they had been eating off and put them in the dishwasher. 

Sandor walked towards her and Sansa stood up. "Let's go, little bird." Sansa grabbed Sandor's hand as he walked her upstairs. As they got to the guest room Sandor kissed her goodnight and headed towards his room. Sansa went and laid in her temporary bed for about ten minutes before she decided to tip toe into his room. She heard him shift in his bed and Sansa slipped into his bed next to him. She felt his arm go around her waist. "Sleep well." She heard him whisper before she fell asleep.


End file.
